degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Darcy-Clare (Siblings)/@comment-26842517-20150103155415
This is my plot for Darclare *(knocking on the door) *Clare : Coming (Clare opens the door) *Darcy : Clare? *Clare : Darcy? (The sisters hug) *Darcy : I've missed you so much! *Clare : How was Kenya? *Darcy : Amazing! How is Eli? *Clare : Eli? *Darcy : Yeah Eli! That boyfriend of yours! *Clare : Oh...We broke up... *Darcy : Again? *Clare : (nods) *Darcy : Well what happened? I could comfort you ,but you don't have to tell me. *Clare : I dumped him over voicemail... *Darcy : (hugs Clare) *Clare : (runs to the bathroom about to throw up) *Darcy : Are you okay? Do you have the stomach flu or food poisioning? *Clare : (comes out) No...neither... *Darcy : Clare...Clare...Your pregnant! How could you do this? *Clare : I'm sorry.. I thought it was Drew's.... *Darcy : You had sex with Drew Torres? *Clare : I know it sounds bad. *Darcy : He cheated on Alli! *Clare : I was so messed up. Everyone is turning on me and I hope your not. *Darcy : I would never turn on you Clare! (Darcy hugs her younger sister) *Clare : (sobs) I was so messed up.... I humiliated Eli when I was a sophomore. I...I....I had sex with a man a year older then me in the props room! Now Eli calls me a whore and I deserved it! *Darcy : (Lets go of Clare) He called you that? *Clare : (nods) *Darcy : That man just got himself into deep trouble. *Clare : What do you mean? *Darcy : He is going to have to deal with older sister edwards. *Clare : Don't! Please! It won't only make it worse! *Darcy : It will just be a talk where is he. *Clare : Probably at the dot. At The dot *Eli : Hello.. What may I get you? *Darcy : Your a godless man, you know that? *Eli : Who are you? *Darcy : Darcy and you are Eli Goldsworthy the godless man. *Eli : How do you know me? *Clare : (walks in) Darcy stop! *Darcy : You called my sister a whore! *Clare : I deserved it. I had rebound sex with Drew. *Darcy : No you didn't! I have been absent all these years and its time I finally care for you! *Eli : Aww thats nice! The two annoying Edwards sisters are here to hunt me down... *Darcy : (grabs coffe and poors it on Eli) *Eli : What the hell is wrong with your older sister? *Clare : What is wrong with her? What is wrong with you? Are you even on your bipolar medications because this isn't like you to call me a whore! *Eli : YOU HAD REBOUND SEX RIGHT AFTER YOU DUMPED ME OVER VOICE MAIL! *Clare : I'm not the only one that has made mistakes! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MADE ME FEEL WHEN YOU POSSIBLY HAD SEX WITH THAT OLDER GIRL? (Clare begans to sob) This is all your fault and I'm not going to stand here. I thought I could fix things between us but I don't think I can. (The edwards sisters walk out) I know it won't happened but I spent most of my morning working on this! Did you like it?